Un nouveau psychopathe seraitil né?
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Anderson est beaucoup plus taré que pouvait l'imaginé Sherlock. Jusqu'où ira-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà pour une seconde fic, sur Sherlock évidemment (et oui... cette série est pire qu'un drogue héhé xD)

Bonne lecture, et excuser moi pour les fautes ! Il faut que je trouve une Beta-lectrice T.T

**°0OoO0°**

''John, on y va ! Lestrade a besoin de nous : double homicide dans un square d'enfant à dix minutes du centre de Londres'' dit le détective sans un regard pour son amant.

Ils partirent et arrivèrent sur le lieux des meurtres aussi vite que les Taxis londoniens le permettaient. Sherlock observa la scène : deux morts, deux hommes, bien habillés, costume deux pièces pour le premier, montre à gousset, cravate en soi, riche, haute place dans la société, carte de visite, Mr Andrew Burnett, gouvernement britannique, second homme, costume trois pièces, même statut sociale, Mr Rory Hodge, gouvernement britannique, même parfum, aucun n'est marié, conclusion, amants.

'' Cette enquête n'appartient plus à Scotland Yard désormais'' déclara d'un air grave Mycroft, que personne ne vit arrivé.

'' Je dois te parler '' répondit simplement le cadet.

Ils partirent se mettre à part, et Sherlock remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : son frère ne portait pas sa chemise habituelle, mais une chemise blanche bon marché, accompagner d'une cravate rouge immonde ''quelle faute de goût'' pensa-t-il. Le brun avait déjà vu cette chemise quelque part, mais une chose est sûr, ce bout de tissu le faisait ressemblé à un médecin légiste de petite zone...

'' Depuis combien de temps ?'' questionna le cadet subitement.

'' Quatre mois Sherlock, tu deviens rouillé, je pensais que tu devinerais plus rapidement '' rétorqua l'aîné sur le ton de la moquerie.

''Mais ce type n'est pas fait pour toi ! Je mettrai ma main à coupé que ce gars est un psychopathe ! Et crois moi, je sais ces choses là ''

'' Et depuis quand te soucis-tu de moi ?''

''Depuis que tu sautes Anderson, et que ce gars est l'auteur du double homicide que nous avons sous les yeux ! ''

'' Surveille ton langage, je t'en pris, _Mummy_ n'aimerai pas t'entendre parler ainsi, et il n'a tué personne, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.'' répondit-il comme s'ils parlaient de choses aussi banales que la météo.

''Je te le prouvais Mycroft.''

Sherlock repartit vers les cadavres et demanda à son petit médecin blond la cause de la mort, bien qu'il avait déjà une idée. John répondit qu'ils avaient été tués par des instrument chirurgicaux, de manière très sauvage, et que le tueur avait pris soin de nettoyer sa scène de crime avec une minutie quasi maladive.

'' C'est Anderson'' constata Watson à mi-voix à son amant.

Sherlock dévisagea le soldat, l'air de dire '' attends, t'as trouvé cela tout seul ? Et je sert à quoi moi maintenant ? '' et ce dernier approfondie sa pensée.

'' C'est Anderson le meurtrier, regarde sa veste, la manche droite, elle est encore humide, signe qu'il la nettoyée, et le tueur est droitier comme nous le confirme la trajectoire des coups, de plus, observe l'intérieur de la même manche, il me semble que c'est du sang, or il rentre de week-end et ceci est sa première affaire, donc il n'a pas pu toucher du sang. ''

''Inintéressant John, se peut être une ancienne tache.''

'' Sherlock ? Tu n'a pas pu louper ce détail quand même ? Le ticket de pressing dans sa poche de devant, sa veste était impeccable !''

'' J'ai vu tout ça, mais je suis un peu déboussolé là John, je n'aie pas assez dormi.''

'' Oui, ou bien tu viens d'apprendre pour ton frère et Anderson.''

''Mais merde John, comment tu peux arriver à tout voir et à tout déduire alors que je rame !''

'' Heu, y'a deux mois, on était sur une autre affaire et Anderson a fait tomber son portable et j'ai lu les messages, c'est tout. ''

'' Il me faut une clope putain de merde'' gueula Sherlock hors de lui.

''Chéri, surveille ton langage, et ton paquet est dans ta poche intérieur de ta veste''

Le détective fut imbuvable tout le reste de l'après midi. Une question tournait en boucle dans son si brillant cerveau : POURQUOI ?

Pourquoi John avait résolu l'affaire si rapidement sans son aide ? Pourquoi Mycroft ne voyait pas que son copain était un tueur sanguinaire ? Pourquoi il se sentait si inutile au jour d'aujourd'hui... ?

Le soir même, revenu au 221B Baker Street, il fut extrêmement surpris, et c'était peu dire, de trouver le médecin légiste au QI digne d'une palourde, sur SON fauteuil, et John absent de l'appartement.

'' Je joue si bien les idiot le taré ?''

'' Ferme-là, nous savons très bien toi et moi que t'es aussi con qu'un poteau ! ''

'' Surveille ton langage voyons ! ''

''Le prochain qui me dit de surveiller mon langage, je lui met mon violon dans le cul et lui joue toutes les symphonie de Beethoven okay ?''

'' Jim Moriarty... Un brillant homme n'est-ce pas ?'' interrogea le légiste en regardant Sherlock droit dans les yeux.

'' Moriarty n'a rien à voir là-dedans, sauf si...''

''C'est vrai que t'es lent aujourd'hui le taré'' le taquina-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

'' Tu es le bras droit de Moriarty ! Pourquoi fréquenter Mycroft ? Évidemment, c'est _le gouvernement britannique_... Mais pourquoi lui, a-t-il accepté ? Une menace, tu menaces Mycroft pour qu'il passe pour ton amant, ainsi, tu passe pour un gentil compagnon d'un Holmes... Mais quelle menace ? Le meurtre ! Tu le menaces de tuer ses collaborateurs s'il ne collabore pas entièrement avec toi ! D'où le double homicide ce matin. Mais pourquoi Mycroft ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu ? Mais il l'a fait ! Il portait ta chemise pour me dire que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Sachant que je serai le seul à remarquer cela... et que je comprendrai ! Il portait sa PUTAIN de cravate rouge ! Celle qui ne met que pour m'avertir qu'on a un gros problème ! Et je n'ais pas réagi ! Ta chemise, sa cravate rouge, le putain de danger C'EST TOI ! °il renifle autour d'Anderson° Où est-il ? Tu sens le thé, mon thé, enfin le thé de John, or John n'est pas là, alors où est-il ? ''

'' Alors tu as quasi tout bon, mais je ne suis pas le bras droit de Jim, je suis son frère. John ? Je crois qu'il fait joujou avec une bombe et des sniper.''

''Son frère... il y a une différence importante entre lui et toi : lui a gagné mon respect, toi, je te pisse dessus ! ''

'' Mais quelle vulgarité ! Où est ta classe purement britannique ?'' dit-il

'' Vous êtes _trop _différent... Jim à le génie (et le physique il faut admettre) alors que toi, je continue a dire que t'es con comme une chaise, et la nature t'a pas aidé... Alors comment peut-il travaillé avec quelqu'un comme toi ? ...Pauvre Anderson, si naif, si stupide, si manipulable...'' ricana le détective en tournant autour du fauteuil où Anderson avait élu domicile.

'' Il t'a bien eu'' continua-t-il, '' dans ta poche arrière de pantalon se trouve un extrait de naissance, le tiens, où il est stipulé que tu es un Moriarty, or, ce document est un faux, le tampon en bas de page à une irrégularité dans l'étalage de l'encre, donc un artisanal, soit un non-officiel. Et ta soif de te venger de la famille Holmes a fait le reste... Tu es pathétiquement idiot.''

**°0OoO0°**

Oui, ce n'est pas du grand art, je l'admet, mais je trouve qu'Anderson est trop peu exploité ! Et puis, avouer qu'il fait un très bon psychopathe ! :D

Et puis, je me dis qu'après, Sherlock dois bien laisser ses nerf parlé des fois, d'où le Sherlock vulgaire que nous avons ! (je sais c'est ''un sociopathe de haut niveau'' mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! )

Une petite review pour me dire comment voulez-vous qu'évolue la suite ? ^.^ bien qu'elle soit a peu près écrite...;D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici la suite... Enjoy it ! ;)

**°0OoO0°**

Le lendemain, Sherlock, qui venait de passer la veille à discuter avec un Anderson complètement abruti, décida d'aller chercher des informations à la source.

**_°Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,_**_  
_**_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._**_  
_**_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',_**_  
_**_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._**_  
_**_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._**_  
_**_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.° _****(1)****  
**

''Franchement Moriarty, tu ne voudrai pas changer de disque ? Quelque chose de plus... viril ?''

''Haa bonjour Sherlock ! Que de joie de te revoir ! Quel bon vent t'amène aujourd'hui ?'' répondit gaiement le criminel.

'' Anderson... A quoi te sert-il ? Il est con comme une fourchette !''

'' Anderson... Dire qu'il ''est con comme une fourchette'' est un euphémisme, j'ai rarement vu si idiot.''

'' Alors à quoi te sert-il bordel de merde ?'' s'écria le détective qui commençais sérieusement à perdre patience.

'' A m'amuser, c'est distrayant de le voir commettre des meurtres, car il n'a pas tué que deux personnes, hoooo noon mon cher sherlock, il en a tué des dizaines, et ça continue encore et encore, c'est que le début...''

'' D'accord d'accord. (2)'' rétorqua-t-il, au point où il en ait, un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal.

'' Sherlock, tu me déçois, okay, on a vu plus viril que les Bee Gees (ya pas de mal...), mais là, Francis Cabrel ? Non, non, son accent et sa moustache... ''

'' Bon, bien que discuter musique avec toi soit intéressant, je dois acheter le lait. Ton nouveau joujou à enlever John. Qui va faire mes courses maintenant ?'' questionna Sherlock sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien que l'on puisse remarquer une pointe de tristesse. Malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'avait trouvé aucune piste pour retrouver son amant...

''Il a enlevé John ? L'enculé ! Je lui est bien ordonné de ne toucher ni à toi, ni à lui ! Je vais me le faire à coup de poêle à châtaigne ! ''

'' Ce n'était pas un de tes ordres ? Okay, je le latte à coup de batte de baseball, et je te laisse le finir à … coup de poêle à châtaigne ?''

'' Oui, j'avais envie de châtaigne et je me suis acheté une nouvelle poêle. Et attends, tu veux dire que si c'était un de mes ordres, tu n'aurais pas agit pareil ?'' s'interrogea Moriarty à haute voix.

'' Et bien, on aura beau dire tout et n'importe quoi, tu nous aime bien, du moins assez pour nous garder en vie''

'' Et merde, si je ne vous terrorise même plus, on peut vraiment dire que le monde par en couilles.''

'' Ton langage, surveille-le _beau brun_ !'' se moqua l'autre brun, qui ne parlait pas mieux.

'' Ton mec a disparu il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures et tu en dragues déjà un autre _mon chou_ ?''

'' Trêve de plaisanterie _chéri_, si c'est bien Anderson qu'il l'a, faut qu'on se sorte les doigts du cul ! Il m'a dit qu'il faisait joujou avec des snipers... As-t-il pris tes habitudes ?''

'' Bon, ça reste entre nous hein ? Mais je n'ais jamais eu de snipers, c'était des laser qu'on trouve dans les paquets de céréales...'' avoua le méchant.

'' Plus rien ne m'étonne tu sais ! Bon on y va !''

Et c'est avec une volonté de retrouvé le blond inébranlable qu'ils montèrent dans une voiture. A qui elle appartenait ? Ils s'en fichaient royalement. Sherlock était au volant, et autant vous dire que Moriarty a bien cru mourir une douzaines de fois. Ce type conduisait à cent miles à l'heure en centre ville, doublait sur les trottoirs, grillait les feux rouges aux plus gros carrefour de la ville, mais au moins, ils étaient arrivés chez Anderson, qui habitait à l'opposé de leur lieu de départ, en trois minutes, montre en main.

°TOC TOC TOC°

Personne en vint leur ouvrir, alors d'un commun accord, ils défoncèrent la porte d'entrée du psychopathe à coup d'épaule.

Toujours personne, aucun bruit, mis à part le bruit d'une tellière en train de bouillir.

'' Même les psychopathes boivent du thé ? '' dit le criminel, brisant ainsi le silence de l'appartement.

'' Je pense que tu es mal placé pour le traité de psychopathe _jimmy chou_, tu as tout de même une poêle à châtaignes entre les mains.''

'' Je t'avais prévenu que je le tuerai avec ce genre d'outils ! ''

'' Bon le vieux couple, vous arrêter de vous disputer'' lança Anderson, sortant de la cuisine.

'' Tu n'as pas respecté le contrat, et tu sais ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne respecte pas le contrat ?'' répondit simplement son supérieur.

'' Mais, Jim, je suis ton frère, comment oses-tu me faire ça ?'' s'indigna-t-il.

'' Tu n'es pas son frère Anderson.'' intervint Sherlcok.

'' Ho toi le taré, ta gueule ! J'ai l'extrait de naissance Jim, et tu devais même me présenter papa et maman la semaine prochaine...''

'' Pardonnez moi encore d'intervenir, mais l'odeur qui flotte n'est ni l'odeur d'un poulet, ni d'un canard, ni d'une pièce de bœuf ou de porc...''

'' Exact Sherlock, quel fin détective tu es le taré, mais c'est bien de la viande...''

'' John … '' lâcha Sherlock dans un soupir inquiet et plain d'incompréhension.

'' Ton amant n'es pas le centre du monde, Mr le détective, c'est juste un nouveau membre du gouvernement britannique, il ne voulait pas coopérer, alors directe à la casserole, au bout de douze heures à mijoter, ça fait un très bon fumier pour mon jardin.''

Les deux bruns, pourtant habitués aux cadavres, et aux scène choquantes, ne purent retenir un haut le cœur. Définitivement, ce type était un malade !

**°0OoO0°**

A suivre...

Petit hommage à Robin Gibb, décédé cette semaine...

Vous aurez bien évidemment reconnu ''Encore et encore'' de Cabrel ;)

Alors, je sais que tout le monde se pose cette question existentielle : '' Moriarty mange-t-il réellement des châtaignes, et a-t-il une cheminée pour les faire lui-même ?'' et bien... C'est Moriarty après tout, alors tout est possible.

Review ? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Dernier chapitre ! Ce psychopathe d'Anderson va me manquer !

Hey, allez lire mes autres fics, et laisser une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Enjoy !

**°0OoO0°**

'' Finalement, elle nous a servi ta poêle à châtaignes Moriarty. Très bon revers de la main droite, il ne l'a pas vu venir ! Mais on fait quoi maintenant, parce que c'est encombrant un Anderson dans les chou sur les bras.''

'' Je ne sais pas _chéri _Sherlock, on retrouve John peut-être ?''

'' Le sarcasme te va très bien _honey_. Tu cherche au rez-de-chaussée, et je monte voir à l'étage. Et enferme ce cher psychopathe dans le cagibi.''

Sherlock monta alors au premier, et fit une découverte des plus écœurante : des dizaines de corps, d'hommes et de femmes, suspendus au plafond comme de vulgaires jambons. Tous portaient des coupures, brûlures, hématomes, Anderson avait réellement traité ses personnes comme des porcs ! Il chercha une trace, même infime, de la présence de John, mais rien, alors la peur de retrouvé son amant pendu à ses crochet le parcouru, et il s'évanouit sur le plancher imbibé de sang.

**°0OoO0°**

'' Sherlock ! '' cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Moriarty appelait inlassablement le détective, et en l'absence de réponse du concerné, il gravit l'escalier pour arriver enfin dans la ''boucherie'' d'Anderson. Il ne pu retenir un ''ho putain de merde... !'' devant ce spectacle insensé. Sans réfléchir, il examina les victimes présentes, sans doute des proies prisent au hasard. Puis il distingua une forme au sol dans le fond de la pièce, et si précipita . Sherlock se trouvait là, inerte, livide, mais son cœur battait encore. Le criminel appela tout de suite de DI Lestrade, donc il trouva le numéro sur le téléphone de l'inconscient. Ce simple geste le mènera à sa perte et il le savait, lui, le génie du mal le plus recherché, venait d'appeler un officier de Scotland Yard... Ce dernier mis tous ses hommes sur le coup, et plusieurs fourgons arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Anderson.

'' Bonjour monsieur, merci de votre appel, nous nous chargeons de Mr Holmes'' dit machinalement le DI

'' Lestrade, je vous jure que si Sherlock ne s'en sort pas, je ferais de votre vie un tel cauchemar qu'à coté, l'Enfer serait un paradis.'' dit le brun, d'un air si menaçant que tous le monde se tût dans la pièce.

'' Et qui êtes vous pour me parler ainsi ? ''

'' Jim Moriarty en personne ''

Le silence qui s'installa ce fût encore plus oppressant que le premier, chacun le dévisageait plus ou moins discrètement.

'' Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un homme ? Parce que là, y'a le plus grand détective dans les vapes qui aurait sans doute besoin d'un petit coup de main ! Ne me regarder pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien ! ''

Toujours ce silence pesant, personne n'osait parler, ni même bouger, ce qui commençait sérieusement à irriter Moriarty.

'' Je vous jure que si vous ne vous occupez pas de lui, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous, et ça ne risque pas de vous plaire ! '' et tous les policiers, ambulanciers et autres se mirent en mouvement. Il n'en revenait pas, être contraint de menacer ses hommes pour qu'ils fassent leur travail...

'' Et vous, suivez-moi.'' ordonna Lestrade, ayant retrouvé ses esprits.

'' Je vous suivrais peut-être, mais pour le moment je suis occupé. Voici mon numéro de téléphone mais ne m'appeler pas la nuit, je m'occupe de mes 'affaires', d'ailleurs, j'en ai une sur le feu, alors au revoir, et à bientôt.''

L'officier resta sur place, est-ce que le plus grand criminel de ce siècle venait vraiment de lui donner son numéro, et de lui demander de ne pas le déranger la nuit, lorsqu'il commet ses délits ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car Sherlock venait de se réveiller en haletant et en répétant inlassablement ''John''.

''Lestdrade ? Où est Jim ? Où sommes-nous ? Ha oui, je me souviens, donner moi le papier que vous venez de ranger dans votre poche.''

'' Je...Tenez, mais pourquoi avez besoin de ce numéro ?''

'' Pour commander une pizza quatre fromages, triple idiot ! Putain de merde, John est je ne sais où, avec je ne sais qui et vous trouver le moyen de me poser des questions aussi connes ?''

'' Depuis quand l'appeler vous Jim?''

'' Est-ce le moment pour ça ? Sinon, depuis qu'il a brillamment assommé Anderson tout à l'heure, à ce propos, le responsable de ce carnage autour de nous est dans la cagibi dans la cuisine.'' dit-il platement.

Et sans attendre une réponse de son vis-à-vis, envoya un message à son plus grand ennemi.

_Tu l'as trouvé n'est-ce pas ? SH_

_Évidemment, il est médecin légiste, alors John est à la morgue. JM_

_La morgue ? SH_

_Oui, mais il est toujours en vie _mon roudoudou_, ne t'inquiète pas. JM_

_Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? SH_

_Parce qu'il est à côté de moi, fais un coucou à tonton Sherlock, John. JM_

_Heu... Coucou. JW_

_Salut mon cœur. Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ça ? SH_

_C'est à moi que tu parles _poussin _? JM_

_Ne t'en fais pas Sherlock, je vais bien. Tu m'a manqué à un point inimaginable... Mais une question me turlupine, que fait Moriarty avec une poêle à châtaignes ? JW_

_Je t'expliquerai, en attendant, revenez vite à Baker Street ! SH_

_Revenez-vite ? Je suis aussi invité ? JM_

_Bien sur ! Un thé ne se refuse pas ! Et puis, je te dois bien ça Jim ! SH_

Et c'est autour d'un thé que nos héros se racontèrent l'histoire d'Anderson, le médecin légiste psychopathe, et bien évidemment, le pourquoi du comment de la poêle à châtaignes de Moriarty.

**°0OoO0°**

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin !

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus...

Une petite review pour la route ? :D


End file.
